Metro Last Light
Metro: Last Light (formerly known as Metro 2034) is a first person shooter, sequel to Metro 2033 developed by 4A Games and published by Deep Sliver. The game was released in May 14, 2013 for the US and to be released on the 17th of May in Europe. And will be available on Xbox 360, PC, via Steam, and on PlayStation 3. Overview The story takes place after Metro 2033, with a new story guided by Dmitry Glukhovsky but written in house at 4A-Games. The story will continue from the canonical ending of the previous game, in which Artyom presumably destroyed the dark ones. In this setting Artyom, Khan and many others Rangers will join forces once again to defend D6 from many foes including the Fourth Reich, communists and bandits. With this new installment 4A has promised a multitude of new weapons, such as a bolt-action rifle, a hand powered chain gun, a single-shot pistol and a homemade grenade launcher, and new locations to play in. Weapons from Metro 2033 will make a return, such as the Bastard, Kalash, VSV, Uboinik, and even a new hand-held flamethrower. 4A-Games is set to publish on Xbox 360, PC and, unlike Metro 2033, PS3. Metro: Last Light was announced at E3 2011 to appear on the new Nintendo Console 'Wii U", however one year later at E3 2012 it was confirmed that the Wii U would not be seeing Metro: Last Light. Known Story It is the year 2034. Beneath the ruins of post-apocalyptic Moscow, in the tunnels of the Metro, the remnants of mankind are besieged by deadly threats from outside – and within. Mutants stalk the catacombs beneath the desolate surface, and hunt amidst the poisoned skies above. But rather than stand united, the station-cities of the Metro are locked in a struggle for the ultimate power, a doomsday device from the military vaults of D6. A civil war is stirring that could wipe humanity from the face of the earth forever. As Artyom, burdened by guilt but driven by hope, you hold the key to our survival – the last light in our darkest hour… Pre-Release Media Following the announcement teaser were E3 2011's media releases, during which a trailer and several concept arts had been released along with a small (non-video) walkthrough given to journalists. A twelve minute gameplay demo had been released, detailing Artyom and Khan's infiltration into the Fourth Reich, as well as several other interviews. In the weeks before E3 2012, THQ produced a four-minute long live action short outlining the general panic of when the bombs fell At E3 2012, it has produced numerous new videos and interviews outlining new characters, supernatural segments, and the possible return of vengeful dark ones. In early December, a multitude of interviews were released along with short gameplay segments detailing several metro stations, including Venice; a large station with many canals running through it. Weapon customization was detailed, with retailers selling a myriad of attachments for all weapons, including night-vision sights, silencers, muzzle brakes, and laser sights. In March 2013, a new tralier was released, titled "Salvation." It depicted poor, restless citizens of various stations in their normal lives in the Metro. It then changes to the subject of the Fourth Reich, showing crowds hailing their commander, the unnamed Führer. Multiple clips of Nazi soldiers training themselves were shown, as well as two soldiers executing prisoners with Kalashes. A short scene is shown in which six men are barracading themselves with riot shields of some sort. A seventh man comes in from between them and sprays fire around with a flame thrower. At the very end, a young boy is shown in the reflection of what appears to be a Dark One's black eye. Gameplay Artyom's watch is significantly different in Last Light, but the gas mask/filter system is to be kept the same. Moral points are to be included, possibly hinting at another double ending. The stealth and trading systems will be relatively the same. In addition to previous tasks, the player now must wipe blood and other gore from the screen; not to mention rain when the player traverses the surface. Some of the gameplay videos released to the public (via trailers and interviews) show that weapon reload time, battery charge time and Artyom's movement have all seen an increase in efficiency. This could either be to signify Artyom's expertise with weaponry, now that he is a ranger - or a way to increase the pace of the gameplay for newcomers, thus making the game more accessible. These changes have been met with mixed reactions from long-time fans of Metro 2033. Hitmarkers are confirmed to be present in the game, however, they will be disabled in Ranger difficulties. Limited Edition It was revealed in December that the limited edition of Metro Last Light would include Ranger modes, an extra 100 military-grade rounds, and a Modified Russian Rifle. In other countries, an RPK-74 is shown with drum magazines. The RPK-74 is available in the US with a GameStop pre-order. Many gaming stores in Poland offer both the AKS-74U and the RPK-17 as part of the deal. Some other countries around the world seem to have this deal, whilst others do not. Although the Limited Edition offer varies from region to region, the features that all of its iterations have in common are the Ranger difficulty modes and the bonus ammunition. The limited edition was cause to some controversy among many gaming enthusiasts up to and after the release. Many people were upset over the fact of not getting Ranger Mode without pre-ordering or paying $5.00/4.00 euro, for the DLC. Even moreso it was widely discussed that, unlike the Ranger Pack DLC in Metro 2033, the extra difficulties had orignally been designed within the game, and then removed for DLC sales. Deep Silver's promotional adveritisements, stating that Ranger Mode was how the game was intented to be played, did not help the situation. Trivia *During the early official trailers, the song "Machine Gun" by Portishead was used. *On May 26, 2012, a new reel of gameplay footage was released on Gametrailers.com, but was quickly removed; fortunately for fans, it had been copied and uploaded it to YouTube. *While Metro 2033 was centered in a frozen Moscow, in Metro: Last Light, the snow has melted and a swampy environment has taken the place of a once wintry wasteland indicating that spring has arrived. *Multiplayer that was originally in development for the Metro 2033 was put on hold once again. 4A Games made a decision to concentrate on single player campaign first. Developers claim that it might be released as Free-To-Play (F2P) Downloadable Content (DLC) afterwards.Excerpt from an interview with Andrew Prokhorov *The Xbox 360 magazine said in it's preview that the game has a comparison to Valves game Half Life 2, which is understandable since Metro: Last Lights old publisher THQ said that it rekindle's memories to Half Life 2. References Gallery Art Metrollannouncekeyart.jpg M2034_concept_0001.jpg M2034_concept_0003.jpg M2034_concept_0002.jpg M2034_concept_0004.jpg M2034_concept_0005.jpg M2034_concept_0006.jpg M2034_concept_0007.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialArtC.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialArtB.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialArtA.png Early Promotional Screenshots Metrollss2.jpg Metrollss7.jpg Metrollss6.jpg Metrollss1.jpg Last_Light_0001.jpg Last_Light_0002.jpg 0003.jpg Last_Light_0004.jpg Last_Light_0005.jpg lastlightmultiplayerupdatepic.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialScreenshotD.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialScreenshotC.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialScreenshotB.jpg LastLightRussianOfficialScreenshotA.jpg Gameinformer Preview 00001a.jpg 00002a.jpg 00003a.jpg 00004a.jpg 00005a.jpg 00006a.jpg 00007a.jpg 00008a.jpg 00009a.jpg 00010a.jpg 00011a.jpg 00012a.jpg December 2012 061201.jpg 061202.jpg 061203.jpg 061204.jpg 061205.jpg 061206.jpg Holiday 2012/2013 LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot1.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot2.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot3.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot4.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot5.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot6.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot7.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot8.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot9.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot10.jpg LastLightHoliday2012Screenshot11.jpg March 2013 MLL_DS_0001.jpg MLL_DS_0002.jpg MLL_DS_0003.jpg MLL_DS_0004.jpg MLL_DS_0005.jpg MLL_DS_0006.jpg MLL_DS_0007.jpg MLL_DS_0008.jpg MLL_DS_0009.jpg MLL_DS_0010.jpg MLL_DS_0011.jpg Video File:Metro Last Light North American Launch Trailer|North American Launch Trailer Video:Metro Last Light Announcement Trailer|Early Promotional - Announcement Teaser Video:Metro Last Light E3 Gameplay Trailer|Early Promotional - E3 Gameplay Trailer Metro_Last_Light_-_Enter_the_Metro_Video|"Enter the Metro" Trailer File:Metro Last Light E3 2012 Stage Demo|E3 2012 Gameplay Metro_Last_Light_-_The_Preacher_Trailer|The Preacher Trailer Metro Last Light - The Model Trailer|The Model Trailer Metro Last Light - Commander Trailer|Commander Trailer Metro Last Light - Genesis Video|Genesis Trailer File:Metro Last Light - "Salvation" Gameplay Trailer (Official U.K. Version)|Salvation Trailer File:Metro Last Light - Ranger Survival Guide Chapter 1|Ranger Survival Guide - Chapter 1 File:Metro Last Light - Ranger Survival Guide Chapter 2|Ranger Survival Guide - Chapter 2 File:Metro Last Light - Ranger Survival Guide - Chapter 3 - Weapons and Inventory||Ranger Survival Guide - Chapter 3 File:Metro Last Light Trailer 3|Redemption Trailer Category:Video Games